


Half-Ass Possessed

by May1974



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Bashing Time, DP | Fenton and Phantom are Fused, DP | Fenton and Phantom are Separate, DP | Ghost Portal, DP | Ghost Portal Accident, DP | Ghost Possession, Not So Great Friends, Symbiotic Relationship, Yeah Sam and Tucker are going to be a little OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May1974/pseuds/May1974
Summary: Danny had no idea how his life was going to change when his friends bullied him into entering his parents' Ghost Portal. But you can't exactly predict getting a ghost hitchhiker in your body.Or the one where Fenton and Phantom fuse and have to share a body, and it's like a half-assed possession.*I have no updating schedule and this isn't a priority fic; I'm only writing this for shits and giggles
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danny Phantom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Half-Ass Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any prompts in the comments if you want to see funny scenarios. Also, I marked this mature with graphic violence, but only because I don't know how serious it will get, and I have no qualms about writing violence and such. I'm really bad at gauging that stuff, whether it is too much for some audiences; so, better safe than sorry. If you think the rating needs to be changed, please comment and I can easily do it.
> 
> Also, I want this to progress to be Tucker x Danny (Techno Ghost) or Dash x Danny (Swagger Bishie). Comment what you'd like to see!

_(March 13, 2004)_

Danny knew that it was dangerous. He had practically grown up being drilled with lab-safety courses from his parents. He knew there was a shitload of things that he didn’t understand down in his parents’ basement. His parents were serious about their work – hell, they practically wore their hazmat suits all day and everyday – and so Danny was not naïve about the situation. Which was why he was currently wearing the hazmat suit his parents had given him for his birthday.

It was made of a special material that they produced through a combination of plastic, polyester, and ecto-something. It was skin-tight and, though he wouldn’t admit it, comfortable. It was only slightly disturbing that they hadn’t put the name ‘Fenton’ in front of it.

“Come on, Danny, it’ll be cool!” Tucker goaded.

Danny scoffed. His two friends – Sam and Tucker, who he had known since they were all in diapers – were still new to the lab. It was typically off-limits to anyone but his mom and dad.

Well – it was off-limits to anyone who wasn’t a Fenton.

For some reason, his parents saw nothing wrong with their two young and impressionable children just wandering around a highly reactive and dangerous environment. They even encouraged him and Jazz to participate in their experiments, and Danny had been roped into several almost-death experiences by his father over the years. He’d accidentally been doused in a cooler full of ectoplasm. He’s been pinched, crushed, shocked, and burned by almost everything in the lab. To him, it was boring.

He knew the lab like the back of his hand.

But while his friends had always known _about_ it – and knew that the Fentons were a family of nutjobs – they had never actually been _in_ it.

And now they were.

Danny sincerely hoped that nothing bad happened, or his ass was as dead as a ghost.

He turned around to survey the lab, just to make sure none of his parents’ half-finished projects weren’t just lying around and lunged at his friend. “Sam!” He hissed. “What did I tell you about not touching things? You guys aren’t even supposed to be in here!”

Normally, Sam was the restrained one. He shivered thinking of what Tucker would manage to do in just a few more minutes. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Cool it, ghost boy,” she said. “I wasn’t going to break anything.”

He snorted. “Yeah, but it could have broken _you_.”

His friends giggled and laughed, but then paled when they realized he was serious.

He waved them off.

“Never mind that –” he finally found what he was looking for and unenthusiastically pointed “– but this is what you guys were so excited about. Don’t really see why – because it probably won’t work, like most of their other projects, but –”

Tucker interrupted him. “What the hell is that?”

Danny sighed. “I was getting there, Tuck.”

“Well get there, ghost boy.”

Danny bristled at the mention of the nickname again. It didn’t bring the most pleasant memories. He had managed to shake the nickname among his peers after a few years, but Tucker and Sam still constantly used it. They never used it menacingly, but he knew he was never going to live it down. He hated it. Such good friends he had.

“Okay, geez,” he said, exasperated. “This is called the Fenton Ghost Portal – and no, that was not what mom wanted to call it, but dad was insistent – and it’s supposed to allow them to study ghosts and ectoplasm life forms. Their hope is that it can capture rogue ghosts in our world, or even act as a window into the Ghost Zone –” Danny huffed at the absurdity “– and they hope to use it to find the missing link between life and the afterlife and … you know.”

He grimaced.

His parents were pretty obsessed about it.

He had taken to referring to it indirectly, because the whole thing was so ridiculous.

“You keep saying ‘they hope’ – dude, do they even known how to work their own inventions?” Despite the dubious look Tucker was giving the portal, he was already fawning over it. He was such a geek with the big technology and flashy screens.

“Wrong thing to focus on,” Sam said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “It’s supposed to capture ghosts and open into the Ghost Zone? I mean – look at all this technology – and they could be using it to help advance humanity, but no … they’re trying to hunt ghosts. That seems pretty hard to believe, because that’s kind of impossible. Because, you know, _ghosts don’t exist_.”

Danny shrugged. “It was either that, or it would work as a heating device for food. They don’t really know yet.”

His friends looked at him, disturbed.

He quoted his mother. “It’s not an exact science, apparently.”

“So …” Tucker cautiously approached it. “Any reason it’s not up and running yet?”

At that, Danny groaned. “If I knew, we wouldn’t be down here right now. They’re obsessed with this. I hardly see them after any sudden breakthroughs, or coffee induced all-nighters. I think they’re just frustrated about the mechanics – so we’ve just, you know, had a sitting and ticking bomb laying in our basement for a while now. It’s quite lovely, you know?” He laughed bitterly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that they love it more than me.”

Sam cringed. She was sympathetic because she also had parent issues. However, Tucker didn’t seem to pick up the underlying bitterness. “Well, why don’t we try to get it to work?”

Danny immediately slapped Tucker’s hand away from the portal.

“Dude, we’re not even supposed to be down here! Maybe this is exciting to you, but I’ve had to stare at this damn portal my entire life, and it’s done jack shit. If we so much as just touch it wrong, it will probably explode. You know how my parents’ projects are.” Danny then looked around with an anxious tick and whispered harshly, “especially when it comes to ghosts. They’re _obsessed_.”

Sam pulled back at the mention, but she looked thoughtful. “Well, Danny, you just said it yourself – it’s done jack shit – so it can’t be _that_ dangerous. It wouldn’t hurt to just look, right?”

Danny chewed his bottom lip, anxious. “Well …”

“Then it’s settled!” Tucker exclaimed. He slapped Danny towards the portal. “Get in there, ghost boy!”

“Wait, what?” He spun around, startled.

“Get in the portal,” Sam said. “Maybe look around, see if there’s something worth snooping for.”

They had always bugged him to see the freaky things his parents hid in the basement, but he was doubtful at this point. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to. But he figured that the only way to get his friends to leave was to prove that there was nothing worth checking out. So, with false bravado, he slouched over to the cabinet with protection gear and slipped on his boots. He had hoped he didn’t need the full getup today, but there was no way he would be caught dead near something so dangerous without his gear.

He then walked over to the massive portal.

It was almost beautiful, in a sick sense. Standing over six feet in height, the portal was an octagon of metal rimming and bolts. Above was a red light, like one from the top of a police car – and it was probably stolen from one at the dump yard. The octagonal shape was pushed in a few feet, and there were many metal wires and metal panels in the walls.

Danny didn’t understand the purpose of all the wiring, or how it was supposed to work. It seemed impossible, like something from a sci-fi movie.

Breath caught in his throat, he stepped foot into the portal.

Nothing happened.

He let out the breath he was holding and almost laughed at himself. Why was he so worried? The portal had sat, unfinished in their basement, for years. His parents had been working on it ever since they were married and had built their house. If it was going to do anything, it would probably collapse, and that didn’t make Danny very concerned. His parents were more than likely able to get him out, and then he’d get a week off school, minimum.

He turned back to his friends. “Not that I believe my parents, but … you know, if this thing eventually works, who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of this portal?”

Tucker gave him a thumbs-up. Sam waved at him to continue.

He turned back to the inside of the portal. He had spent his entire life staring at this hunk of metal and wires and rocks, wondering what could be so special about it, and he could almost see the interest. He had never been this close before. It looked complicated.

He stepped over a stray rock and looked up, only to come face to face with a particularly small metal panel. It was rusted and probably older than the others in the hole. On it was an ugly green button; an emergency off button if they were ever in the portal when something went wrong, or the electricity spiked. His eyes drifted from the panel and over to the end of the tunnel. Something shiny was lying in the rock. He went to get a closer look, but his foot got caught on something.

He cursed and tripped, and he yelled out as he flailed. He stuck his arms out in an attempt to catch himself before he hit the ground, and he felt his left hand his something abrasive and cold. An icy cold shock shot up his left arm. That was all the warning he got. The panel. He had hit the button.

And then the ice grabbed hold of him.

The shock glued his hand to the wall. A burning sensation filled his veins. Light filled his vision. He could barely hear his friends yelling his name.

The ice constricted in his chest.

He hurt. He really hurt. He didn’t want to call it pain, because this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. This wasn’t tumbling off a bike and skinning your knee. This wasn’t falling out of a tree and breaking your arm. This wasn’t a really bad sunburn. This was hurt, and that was the only way he could possibly describe it.

His lungs collapsed under the ice.

But he couldn’t let go of the button because his hand was stuck, and his arm really hurt, and he wanted to let go. He was scared and hurt. He was scared and hurt. He was scared and –

And then the ice enveloped him.

And then he woke up.

“Oh my god, Danny!” Blearily, he raised his head and thought he saw Sam running to him. The only reason he didn’t know was because everything was spinning, and everything hurt. Tucker was right behind her. She knelt at his side and reached out, but when he finally managed to push himself to his knees, she gasped and pulled away. “Oh … oh my god.”

Danny groaned and reached up to grab his hurting head. Why did everything hurt so much? “Tuck? Sam? What happened?”

“Danny …” Tucker squeaked. “You … you’re glowing.”

Danny frowned. Did Tucker just say he was _glowing_? “What?”

He got to his feet, though unsteady, and managed to drag himself to the lab sink. His friends hurriedly got out of his way; unusual fear was etched into their features. Scared, he looked into the mirror. His breath hitched in his throat. Staring back at him – whoever it was, it was not Danny.

The boy looking back at him had his face. He had the same nose, same jawline, same lips – but it was also all _wrong_. He looked dead. His eyes, instead of their normal blue, were an acidic green, as if he had suffered from ectoplasm poisoning. His hair was a shocked white and floated. And his suit; he suddenly grabbed at his suit, surprised to find that he was no longer wearing the same as before. The colours were inverted, and he now wore a black hazmat suit with a white collar and white gloves and boots. His whole body gave off an ethereal glow.

A pressure was building up at the back of his mind. Something was pushing, like an incoming headache. He felt foreign worry and concern worm its was into his being, but he could very clearly distinguish those emotions from what he was feeling right now. It was wrong.

He didn’t feel like himself.

“I … I don’t … what happened to me?” He said, voice small. Something in his chest felt funny, restricting in fear, and he gasped when a bright light appeared around his torso and shot upwards. When it cleared, he was himself again. He didn’t look dead. He turned back to his friends and swallowed.

Then his jaw dropped.

Behind Sam and Tucker, the octagon shaped portal was lit up with a sinister green swirl of ectoplasm. It looked like the cauldron of the evil witch who ate Hansel and Gretel. It looked liked his acidic green eyes. Scorch marks lined the walls around the portal, as if an explosion had taken place. Danny’s breath hitched as he realized what had happened. The ghost portal was open now. It was working.

His friends looked just about as scared and lost as he felt. Then Sam let out a strangled gasp and ran to him, tackling him in a bear hug. Tucker wasn’t far behind, and he gingerly picked up Danny’s left hand, eyes showing concern. “Danny …”

He was wearing his normal hazmat suit again. His hair wasn’t fried. He still had skin. The only sign of an accident was his left glove, which was burnt and torn. Gingerly, he pulled it off, now useless.

He didn’t feel hurt at all. It was sickening.

But running up his arm was a fractured scar, like when lightning would strike the earth.

It was faintly blue.


End file.
